Gintoki
by Grey Cho
Summary: Mendapatkan gintoki sama dengan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. [AR]


Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

Dazai/Atsushi

Dazai/Akutagawa

 **Gintoki**

Manusia selalu berputar dalam waktu. Waktu pertama, kehidupan pertama, yang manusia jalani disebut _kintoki_ ( _gold time_ ). Mereka yang menjalani kehidupan dalam ritme Tuhan akan terlepas dari ikatan waktu, berhenti dari siklus kehidupan dan mendapatkan tempat lain. Manusia yang bebal, mencoreng setiap lembar harian kehidupannya di sisi lain akan tetap terjebak dalam waktu. Mereka akan diseret dalam siklus kehidupan yang sama, menjalani kehidupan di dunia dengan wujud sama … sebagai manusia. Kesempatan lain untuk hidup, reinkarnasi, itulah yang disebut _gintoki_ ( _silver time_ ). Manusia yang bersikeras berkubang dalam dosa akan ditenggelamkan _gintoki_ , terus-menerus digerus siklus kehidupan. Lari ke mana pun, menjemput kematian berapa kali pun, mereka akan bertemu dengan kehidupan baru di dunia fana.

Lembaran kertas berterbangan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Jendela yang tak terkunci adalah alasannya, mengundang kibasan angin untuk menarikan kertas-kertas tersebut. Sang pemilik ruangan tampaknya kehilangan waspada ketika kantuk membawanya tak lagi terjaga. Dalam desah napas yang teratur, benaknya dibawa kembang tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Mentari nyaris berada di atas puncaknya, memberikan kehangatan dan cahaya yang hendak mencapai klimaks. Burung-burung tak lagi membagikan nyanyian, hanya ada serangga yang berceloteh tentang musim panas.

Ketika seekor serangga mendarat di punggung tangan sang pemuda, barulah balon mimpinya pecah. Meski berat, kelopak matanya berusaha terangkat. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali sampai bisa mengatur posisi tubuhnya.

Helaan napas terdengar. "Ah, lagi-lagi draft novelku berserakan."

Dazai Ozamu. Pemuda kepala dua itu tengah memulai karier awalnya sebagai novelis. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya. Beberapa teman semasa kuliah bahkan hanya menelengkan kepala ketika mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang mengambil jurusan bahasa Perancis semasa kuliah itu justru memilih menjadi penulis novel dalam bahasa Jepang.

" _Sebaiknya kau menjadi penerjemah, Dazai_."

" _Dazai-kun, menjadi penulis di era ini tidaklah mudah._ "

Setiap saran yang masuk ke telinga sang pemuda dihempaskannya mentah-mentah. Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru? Pemuda _indoor_ sepertinya terlalu malas untuk berkeliling sebagai penerjemah. Ketika mengetahui ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa menghasilkan uang meskipun berdiam diri di rumah, sebagai penulis, Dazai telah membulatkan tekad. Dua tahun berselang semenjak dia mulai menciptakan sebuah karya dan belum ada satu pun yang berhasil diterbitkan. Tidak masalah baginya. Dia tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena ditolak penerbit berkali-kali dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Dia masih akan terus hidup dan selama itulah, dia akan berusaha menciptakan karya.

Sampai saat itu tiba, ketika dia hanya perlu mengetik naskah di rumah, mau tak mau sang pemuda tetap harus mencari kerja sambilan. Merepotkan memang. Pergi keluar dan mengerjakan aktivitas bukanlah keinginannya sama sekali. Namun, apa boleh buat.

* * *

"Terima kasih." Dazai membungkuk pada pembeli yang mulai meninggalkan meja kasir. Sang pemuda kembali melihat pelanggan selanjutnya, menarik keranjang mereka, dan menghitung belanjaan.

Pemilik bola mata gulita mengarahkan pandangan pada pemilik rambut kontras di depannya. Hitam dan putih. Sebulir peluh heran jatuh dari pelipisnya. Apakah pemuda itu tidak kepanasan dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di musim panas seperti ini? Keduanya berpandangan. Sang pemuda di seberang meja kasir tidak bergeming.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" Tanya sang pemuda.

Dazai angkat bahu. Dia paham kenapa sang pembeli tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Ada rasa familiar ketika keduanya menelisik wajah satu sama lain, seakan kali itu bukanlah perdana mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin di suatu tempat atau suatu hari," jawab Dazai, asal.

Satu hal yang sang pemuda tidak sangka adalah bahwa pemuda di depannya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Meski tipis, senyuman itu membuat wajah sang pemuda yang sebelumnya terlihat dingin menjadi lebih hidup. Siapa sangka seulas senyuman bisa meneduhkan hati dalam sekejap? Dazai mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Begitukah …?" Pemuda itu tak lagi berbicara apa pun. Dia meraih kantong plastik yang disodorkan Dazai dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang selepas bekerja sambilan, langkah sang pemuda terhenti. Jeritan nyaring beberapa wanita membuatnya bergegas mendatangi lokasi, mencium adanya kejanggalan. Beberapa wanita menunjuk ke arah sungai, tempat tubuh seseorang tampak mengambang di permukaan. Dazai bukanlah pemuda dengan tubuh atletis. Tubuhnya bahkan jarang dipakai berolahraga. Namun, sejumput rambut berwarna kelabu pucat yang mengisi indera penglihatannya entah mengapa membuat sang pemuda refleks melompat ke sungai.

Sang pemuda berambut gulita mengulurkan tangan, mencapai sosok manusia di sana dan menariknya ke sisi sungai. Meski lemah, Dazai masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi darinya. Waktu berjalan cepat. Ambulan datang tak lama setelah salah seorang penduduk menelepon pihak rumah sakit. Sang pemuda dibawa dan entah bagaimana, Dazai kini berada di sisi sang pemuda.

Beberapa saksi menyatakan bahwa sang pemuda awalnya seperti pemuda biasa yang tengah duduk di sisi sungai. Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berdiri dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke sungai. Upaya bunuh diri. Begitulah hipotesis beberapa orang. Dazai mengamati wajah sang pemuda yang terlihat tenang ketika dia tertidur pulas. Jemari lentik Dazai lantas bergerak di luar kendali, memainkan jemari pemuda berambut kelabu pudar di sisinya.

"Apa yang kaudapatkan dari membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Dazai bertanya, yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Tarikan napas lelah menyusul keheningan. Dia ingin segera beristirahat atau melanjutkan naskahnya. Namun, pemuda ini tidak memiliki siapa pun yang menemaninya. Dia tidak membawa kartu identitas. Tidak ada penduduk yang mengenal penampakannya dan sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang datang untuk sekadar memastikan sang pemuda.

Dazai merutuk usaha bunuh diri. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, kenapa ada manusia yang tidak menghargai kehidupan? Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang tidak tahu rasa syukur kepada nikmat Tuhan? Hidup lama artinya ada banyak kesempatan untuk meraih impian, setidaknya itulah yang pemuda berambut gulita itu pikirkan. Dia tidak mengerti. Niatan bunuh diri tak pernah terbersit di otaknya.

Erangan yang merasuki telinga Dazai membuat sang pemuda segera menengadah dan mendapati pemuda yang ditolongnya telah siuman. Pemuda berambut kelabu pucat itu terbatuk beberapa kali. Dua pasang kelereng bertemu.

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku Dazai Osamu."

Sang pemuda menggulirkan matanya, melihat langit-langit kamar inap. "Kenapa Anda menolongku? Kenapa Anda harus menggagalkan usahaku? Padahal jika Anda tidak menginterupsi, aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

Kalimat ini, di mana dia pernah mendengarnya? Dazai berpikir keras, merasa bahwa sifat pemuda di dekatnya amat familiar. Di mana dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang ingin melakukan bunuh diri sebelumnya?

Tangan kanan Dazai meraih dagu sang pemuda, memaksa pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda itu untuk menatapnya.

"Hei. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Namun, aku benci dengan orang yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik."

* * *

Dazai menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Sang pemuda yang mengekori dirinya di belakang terperangah, memandang kagum pada interior kediaman sang pemuda yang minimalis tapi terlihat cantik. Dazai merasa dirinya mungkin sudah gila. Mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Nakajima Atsushi itu tidak memiliki keluarga atau kerabat, Dazai menawarkan sang pemuda untuk tinggal bersamanya. Atsushi, pemuda berambut kelabu, berkata bahwa dia tinggal di panti asuhan dan kabur dari sana karena mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa sang pemuda mencoba bunuh diri. Tentu saja tawaran yang diajukan sang pemuda bukannya tanpa syarat. Dazai membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga. Kesibukannya bekerja sambilan dan menyelesaikan naskah seringkali membuat urusan rumah tangganya menjadi kacau. Tumpukan sampah di dekat pintu masuk adalah buktinya.

"Orangtuamu?" Atsushi menyoal kenihilan orang lain di rumah itu.

"Mereka tinggal di desa. Normal bukan jika laki-laki seusiaku sudah terpisah dari keluargaku?"

Pemilik helaian gulita mengajak pemuda bernama Atsushi itu untuk berkeliling rumah, memberitahukan setiap ruangan yang boleh dan tidak boleh dimasuki serta tugas apa saja yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Itu ruang kerjaku. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana, kecuali jika aku memanggilmu."

Atsushi tampak antusias. Dia menganggukan kepala dengan semangat. Sang pemuda membungkuk dalam-dalam, berterima kasih pada Dazai setulus hati. Mungkin kehidupannya akan lebih baik setelah bertemu pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kita bertemu." Sosok pemuda berambut hitam-putih kembali muncul di depan Dazai yang tengah menjaga kasir.

Pemuda itu masih sama, mengenakan setelan busana hitam kendati cuaca benar-benar menyengat. Dazai terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mengomentari pemuda di depannya. Cuaca terik itu nyaris membuatnya gila. Dehidrasi. Pendingin ruangan di toko sedang rusak, hanya menyisakan satu di antara rak yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan meja kasir. Hawa dinginnya tidak terasa sampai dirinya. Wajar jika sang pemuda merasa kegerahan.

"Ini untukmu."

Dazai berjengit. Dia sontak terperanjat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang amat dingin menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda berambut hitam-putih di depannya menempelkan eskrim yang masih terbungkus rapi ke pipinya. Jemari Dazai lantas menerima sodoran eskrim dari sang pemuda.

"T-terima kasih atas eskrimnya." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Dazai ucapkan pada pemuda yang telah melenggang pergi.

* * *

"Atsushi!" Dazai mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda bernama Atsushi itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan sang pemuda. Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut kelabu itu melakukan aksi bunuh diri! Dazai lantas membawa sang pemuda ke kamar setelah membalut pergelangan tangannya dengan perban.

Atsushi meminta maaf berulang kali ketika Dazai menajamkan mata dan melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Maafkan aku, Dazai-san. Sejak dulu, ada bayangan buruk yang muncul di benakku tiba-tiba. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri yang berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, mengingat orang yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri di depanku. Namun, aku merasa orang itu sangat berharga bagiku. Setiap kali bayangan itu muncul, aku merasa hidupku sia-sia—"

"—Konyol!" Dazai memotong penjelasan Atsushi. "Kau berniat bunuh diri hanya karena bayangan seseorang yang tidak kau ingat?"

Atsushi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri seraya mengepalkan tangan. "Dazai-san, apa kau percaya adanya kehidupan lampau? Aku percaya itu. Aku percaya bahwa manusia dilahirkan beberapa kali ke dunia sampai mereka bisa menebus kesalahannya. Aku merasa bahwa bayangan yang seringkali kulihat adalah bagian dari kehidupanku di masa lalu. Bayangan itu muncul untuk menghantuiku, mengingatkanku pada penyesalan lamaku."

"Aku …." Dazai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sang pemuda terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan frasa yang hendak dia lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kehidupan lampau."

* * *

Berapa kali pun mencoba, otak Dazai tidak bisa mengenyahkan pembicaraannya dengan Atsushi beberapa saat lalu, mengantarkannya untuk tetap terjaga kendati malam kian larut. Sang pemuda memilih beranjak ke dekat jendela, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen sembari mengerling pada sang rembulan di atas sana. Dia telah berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya adanya kehidupan lain. Sejujurnya, Dazai juga seringkali melihat bayangan aneh. Fragmen ingatan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia alami di masa ini.

Dazai seringkali melihat siluet dua manusia. Sang pemuda tidak bisa melihat keduanya dengan jelas. Hanya warna hitam yang tertangkap pandangan. Itu saja. Ketidakjelasan ingatan itu membuat Dazai tidak ambil pusing. Kehidupan lalu adalah kehidupan lalu baginya. Namun, sepertinya tidak demikian dengan Atsushi. Pemuda itu terjebak pada kehidupan lamanya, membuat sang pemuda bisa melakukan hal-hal nekat di luar nalar.

"Bisakah aku membuat pemuda itu melupakan bayangan kehidupan lampaunya?" Lirih sang pemuda.

* * *

Kehidupan Dazai berarak dengan cepat. Terkadang, dia masih harus menangani Atsushi yang beberapa kali mencoba melakukan aksi bunuh diri. _Suicide freak_ itu sempat meminum racun serangga, membenturkan kepala ke cermin, bahkan menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau. Dazai beruntung, Atsushi bukanlah pemuda cerdas. Sang pemuda kelabu tidak tahu letak jantung dan tidak tahu bahwa racun serangga di kediaman itu telah diganti dengan air (tepat setelah Dazai mengetahui bahwa Atsushi adalah maniak bunuh diri).

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu masih belum bisa menemukan titik terang untuk menyembuhkan kecendurungan bunuh diri Atsushi. Dia bukan penjelajah waktu. Dia tidak dapat pergi melintasi waktu dan mendatangi kehidupan lampau Atsushi. Di sisi lain, sang pemuda juga diusik dengan keberadaan pemuda yang tak henti mengunjunginya di toko. Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Pemuda itu berbicara macam-macam, berkelakar tentang kemungkinan bahwa mereka saling mengenal di kehidupan yang lampau.

Kenapa dia harus dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak bisa _move on_ dari kehidupan lampaunya?

* * *

Hari ini, Dazai membawa seorang tamu ke rumahnya. Siapa lagi? Akutagawa. Semua ini sebagai pertanggungjawaban karena Dazai melayangkan pukulan tepat di pipi sang pemuda. Hei, ini bukan salahnya tiba-tiba melancarkan pukulan seperti itu! Semua ini karena Akutagawa tiba-tiba mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya! Tentu saja dia merespon cepat dengan memberikan tonjokan. Pipi yang memar membuat Dazai mau tak mau harus bertanggung jawab. Dia punya obat khusus luka memar di rumahnya dan mengundang Akutagawa.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Dazai-san—"

Suara ceria Atsushi mendadak redam. Senyumannya memudar. Dia menatap Akutagawa dengan mata membulat.

"Dia Akutagawa." Dazai memilih mengenalkan tamunya pada sang pemuda.

Namun, hal yang Dazai lihat setelahnya membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu terkaget-kaget. Ekspresi Akutagawa berubah. Ekspresi sang pemuda yang tampak tenang seketika berubah laksana ombak yang tiba-tiba hadir dan menggerus pantai. Kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan bercampur.

"KENAPA KAU KEMBALI MUNCUL KE HADAPANKU? APA KAU BELUM PUAS MEREBUT DAZAI DARIKU? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU?"

Dazai yang menyaksikan pemuda berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba meledakkan emosinya terperangah. Apa maksudnya?

Dazai kembali menatap Atsushi. Pemuda berambut kelabu pucat itu terpaku. Meski matanya memandang ke depan, sorot sang pemuda tak menampakkan apa pun, seolah pikirannya melambung entah ke mana. Seolah bisa mengingat sesuatu, Atsushi menutup mulutnya sendiri. Air mata sang pemuda mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Dazai yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya dan situasi yang ada hanya bisa melontarkan tanya, berharap salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan sesuatu. Kenapa namanya ikut diseret? Kenapa keduanya bisa saling kenal?

"Orang yang tidak bisa kuselamatkan saat itu … adalah Dazai-san." Ucapan itu semakin membuat Dazai dibuat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Semakin mencoba mengorek jawaban, beberapa fragmen muncul di benak Dazai. Gambaran ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi, memburu penjahat, dan melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Tunggu dulu, apa ini berarti di kehidupan lampau dia adalah _suicide freak_? Fragmen itu lalu menunjuk pada sebuah kejadian. Dazai tersentak, kesadarannya kembali.

Tanpa basa-basi, sang pemuda menarik tangan Atsushi dan Akutagawa. Mengindahkan pertanyaan keduanya, sang pemuda mengajak mereka pergi ke suatu tempat. Pinggiran sungai. Ya, di sinilah mereka menghentikan perjalanan. Tempat ini menjadi lokasi pertemuannya dengan Atsushi, baik di kehidupan lampau maupun kehidupan yang sekarang. Lokasi ini pula yang mejadi tempatnya berbicara dengan Akutagawa di kehidupan lampau, ketika sang pemuda berambut hitam-putih masih menjadi partnernya.

"Di tempat ini aku ingin kita bertiga melupakan kehidupan lampau kita. Aku ingin kalian menjalani hidup yang lebih baik di masa kini. Sampai kapan kalian ingin melewati fase reinkarnasi?"

Dua pemuda di hadapan Dazai membisu. Keduanya terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Dazai tengah melangkah mundur. Pemuda berambut cokelat gulita itu lantas tersenyum.

"Mari kita selesaikan masalah kita yang tertunda."

Dengan kalimat itu, Dazai menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai. Volume air sungai saat itu tengah bertambah. Siapa pun yang tenggelam pasti akan mati. Dazai memejamkan mata. Dia masih ingin hidup. Namun jika dirinya tidak melakukan hal semacam ini, dua pemuda itu tidak akan benar-benar hidup. Mereka masih saja dibayangi masa lalu.

"DAZAI-SAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI!"

Suara Atsushi terdengar.

"DAZAI, BERANINYA KAU BERNIAT MENINGGALKANKU UNTUK KESEKIANKALINYA!"

Kali ini, suara Akutagawa.

Ah, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan dua pemuda itu? Keduanya adalah orang yang dia anggap berharga di kehidupannya yang lain. Karena menganggap mereka berharga itulah, Dazai memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

'Kupikir keputusanku sudah tepat. Namun, ternyata aku keliru,' batin sang pemuda.

Saat kesadarannya mulai bias, Dazai bisa merasakan dua tangan menariknya keluar. Ketika membuka mata, dua wajah familiar itulah yang menyapanya.

"Lihat, bukan? Kali ini, kalian berdua berhasil menyelamatkanku," kekeh sang pemilik iris cokelat.

Sebelum keduanya melayangkan umpatan, Dazai menarik keduanya dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Dazai beruntung, wajahnya yang basah menyamarkan air mata yang tumpah-ruah kala itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisik sang pemuda. "Aku ingin kita bertiga bisa mengakhiri _gintoki_ ini."

* * *

Lembaran kertas berterbangan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Jendela yang tak terkunci adalah alasannya, mengundang kibasan angin untuk menarikan kertas-kertas tersebut. Sang pemilik ruangan tampaknya kehilangan waspada ketika kantuk membawanya tak lagi terjaga. Dalam desah napas yang teratur, benaknya dibawa kembang tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Mentari nyaris berada di atas puncaknya, memberikan kehangatan dan cahaya yang hendak mencapai klimaks. Burung-burung tak lagi membagikan nyanyian, hanya ada serangga yang berceloteh tentang musim panas.

Suara embusan napas panjang terdengar. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam-putih yang baru saja memasuki kamar sang pemuda mengumpulkan kembali lembaran kertas tersebut satu per satu. Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pucat. Pemuda itu membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh di atasnya. Melihat pemuda berambut hitam tengah menumpuk kertas yang berterbangan, sang pemuda berambut kelabu menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi Dazai-san tertidur tanpa menutup jendelanya," keluh sang pemuda bernama Atsushi.

Pemuda lain, Akutagawa, mengiyakan. "Dia masih saja ceroboh."

Akutagawa meletakkan tumpukan kertas di sisi meja. Tangannya kini tengah menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata Dazai. "Namun, aku bersyukur dia bukan lagi _suicide freak_ seperti dulu."

Atsushi tertawa kecil. Usai menaruh nampan di dekat tumpukan naskah, sang pemuda duduk di sisi Dazai. Tangan pasi sang pemuda mengusap rambut cokelat gulita milik pemuda yang selalu menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya itu, baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Atsushi dan Akutagawa saling lempar senyuman. Keduanya telah sepakat untuk bersaing memperebutkan Dazai secara sehat. Keduanya tidak ingin lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama, seperti halnya di kehidupan lampau. Mereka telah lebih dari cukup membebani Dazai dan mereka tidak ingin membuat sang pemuda harus mengulang _gintoki_ untuk yang kesekiankali. Kali ini, mereka akan menikmati kehidupan mereka. Di dunia yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka sebelumnya inilah mereka akan memperbaiki segalanya.

… Karena anjing yang tersesat pun pada akhirnya bisa menemukan sebuah rumah untuk menetap.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
